1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to space-divided telephone communication networks, and more particularly, to an arrangement for controlling the effects of leakage current on the operation of the network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication systems that have switching matrices controlled by common electronic circuits, require means for testing different paths through the matrices before or during their functioning to correctly complete paths through them. The tests are required to prevent cross-connection to communication paths already established or to prevent the establishment of multiple paths.
A typical such arrangement for checking for an undesirable multiplicity of matrix paths is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.3,646,368 issued on Feb. 29, 1972 and assigned to the present assignee. In this disclosed arrangement the testing is performed prior to the operation of the crosspoints. Thus there is introduced an interval of time for the testing operation that contributes to the overall operate time for establishing a telephone connection.